


[青黃]Ordinary

by RitsuGI57



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuGI57/pseuds/RitsuGI57
Summary: -是一篇平凡的青黃，一直以來很想寫這樣子的青黃-閱讀感謝





	[青黃]Ordinary

他從那人的懷中醒來。

睜開眼的瞬間映入的是那張臉龐，這一切對他來說顯得不可思議，睡眼惺忪之際他望著那睡臉迷糊笑著。黃瀨涼太緩緩從被窩探出頭，一顆黃燦燦的腦袋在鐵灰色床單上特別顯眼，他伸手一把抓過床頭再過幾分鐘便會放聲尖叫的鬧鐘，早上六點五十七分，他醒來的時間永遠這麼準確。

黃瀨伸出手指觸碰睡得安靜的人，早晨的青峰大輝總是如此靜謐，柔軟指腹輕輕婆娑過鼻樑，來到嘴唇時有些淘氣地在上頭揉捏著，他捏著青峰的下巴，刺如毛氈的觸感讓黃瀨笑著。

「你們又冒出來了，很困擾啊。」他呢喃，來回撫摸那接吻時總是被刺的不舒服的鬍渣。

此時眼前的人皺起眉低吟幾聲，接著那雙藏青色瞳孔映入自己的身影。

「既然醒了就順便叫醒我⋯⋯嗯，怎麼了？」青峰伸展身軀，疑惑地望著撐著身體望著自己的黃瀨，只見黃瀨笑了笑搖搖頭，捏住他的下巴，大拇指來回搓揉。

「記得上次用的刮鬍刀壞了，要不要等等去買新的？」

「啊⋯⋯」青峰觸碰黃瀨細緻的手，感受到下巴的鬍渣多得驚人，「虧你還記得這件事。」

黃瀨笑得得意。「畢竟接吻的時候很困擾。」

青峰揚起一抹迷人笑容，突然一把抱住眼前睡得一頭亂糟糟的人。

「的確，你對此抱怨從沒停過，」他放開黃瀨，吻了他的白皙臉頰，「今天難得休假一起去買東西吧。」

他笑著，同樣獻上一個吻在他臉頰上。

-

東京的初雪來得特別早，黃瀨了件褐色土耳其大衣與一條黑色圍巾，即使穿得再多他仍縮著身子感到寒冷，反觀青峰穿得比較單薄，黑色輕羽絨外套和深色牛仔褲顯得從容。黃瀨拿了把傘，雪從天而降，一夜之間將東京染成一片雪白，嘴裡吐出白煙消散於空中，黃瀨顯得有些亢奮，因為這是他與青峰一同看見初雪。他興奮地拉住青峰的衣角，高舉右手指著遠處某個地方，青峰望著遠方，眼裡只有一片雪白和一棟棟被白雪覆蓋的建築物。

「看見了嗎？那裡。」

「那裡？」

黃瀨轉頭，表情充滿愉悅與興奮。

「帝光呀帝光，在那個方向。」

青峰聽了一愣一愣，接著哈哈笑出聲，牽著黃瀨的手走出公寓。

「什麼嘛，像個小孩一樣。」

一路上黃瀨幾乎不願意待在傘下，他在雪地上輕踏著腳步試圖留下自己的足跡，他在青峰身邊晃呀晃像個從沒見過雪的熱帶孩子，青峰沒有特別阻止，偶爾加快腳步靠近黃瀨免得他太過高興而忽略路況。這時，黃瀨的手突然被勾著，他一個不穩摔入青峰懷中，只見青峰正勾著自己的手臂牢牢將自己抱住。

「前面有冰。」說著，他伸出手拍掉黃瀨土耳其大衣上的雪。「別像個孩子胡亂跑啊，這件大衣你不是很寶貝嗎？」

啊，這就是小青峰。

此時他靜了下來，兩人並肩同行，黃瀨躲在傘下緊靠著青峰的肩感受他的體溫，牽著那彷彿不怕冷仍舊暖烘烘的大手。

很幸福。黃瀨心想，他緊貼著身旁的人，緩步在早晨的東京，雪在彼此身邊堆積，如同他們的回憶、他們的愛情。

「小青峰決定好要買什麼刮鬍刀嗎？前陣子聽說有個品牌還不錯。」他緩道，努力思考火神前幾天說過的刮鬍刀品牌，可惜他並不怎麼記得。

「什麼都好，倒是你決定好要買什麼保養品嗎？先說好，你可別想我這次會等你挑什麼功效啊保濕度啊，」彷彿滿腹牢騷的話，到了最後他捏了黃瀨的臉頰，「皮膚已經夠好了就別拘泥那些了。」

黃瀨咯咯笑，用力甩動牽著的手，在空中像鐘擺一樣擺動。

「真會說話，隊友教的？」

青峰邊笑邊聳肩。

他們沒有話語，也能夠自然地傳遞情緒。經過那間熟悉的Lawson，他們聊起夏天的冰棒奇蹟，青峰總是驕傲地說起自己是再來一支達人，也總調侃黃瀨的手氣很差，這讓黃瀨不甘心，他拉著青峰走進Lawson買了一支冰棒。他帶著既期待又害怕的心情拆開包裝，結果一打開換來哈哈大笑。

「我都忘了要吃完才知道結果。」黃瀨笑倒在青峰懷裡。

「店員大概覺得我們瘋了，這種天氣吃冰棒，要是等等抽到再來一支我可不幫你。」

兩人站在外頭笑得東倒西歪，一人一口，牙齒冷得發顫，身體更是從腳底冷起來，黃瀨邊吃邊皺眉還不停跺腳，青峰則是很賣力地接過那根冰棒一口一口吃。

來到最後一口了，兩人緊張地停下來。

「來吧。」

「當然。」

一口咬掉，冰棍上的字瞬間讓黃瀨再次爆出笑聲，他哄堂大笑。

「我是不是扳回一城了？我手氣挺好的呀。」

「傻子嗎？夏天再來一次吧。」

他們得到共識，留著那根冰棍，等著夏天再來買一次。黃瀨自信地表示留下這支冰棍可以保留運氣，他會用這支證明自己是有好手氣的，青峰聽了苦笑，他最愛的人都下了戰帖怎能不接受呢？

超市琳瑯滿目的品牌幾度讓青峰頭昏眼花。

他決定憑直覺挑個看起來還行的刮鬍刀，但黃瀨不一樣，他認真地看著每一架上的品牌與功能，就如同在挑他的保養品。難道刮鬍刀也有分保濕功能？青峰疑惑，然後跟著黃瀨彎著身軀看著刮鬍刀。

此時黃瀨拿了其中一個刮鬍刀，他神氣地放到購物車裡，嘴裡喊著：「就這個了！」

青峰面無表情，看了被丟進車內的刮鬍刀，上頭的功能讓他更頭疼，沒幾秒便又丟回購物車內。

「這是我要用的吧？搞得好像你要用一樣。」

「刮鬍刀對男人很重要。」

「是是是。」總是在奇怪的點執著。青峰心想，這人就是這麼可愛。

買了該用的日常用品，也買了幾顆洋蔥與一瓶家庭號鮮奶，黃瀨對此開始抱怨起來，青峰喝牛奶的速度和量都過於驚人，牛奶的消耗量讓黃瀨很困擾，襪子總是喜歡丟在沙發上，有時候也會有內褲。青峰對此也不惶多讓的反擊，洗完頭都不愛吹頭髮好幾次都因為這樣而感冒，明明有很多衣服卻總是嫌衣服不夠穿。

說完兩人互視幾秒，接著笑出來。半斤八兩，我們兩人。

已經堆了一座小山的購物車也來到兩人共處一天的尾聲，他們提著大包小包食材與物品回家，天色早已昏暗，街燈全明亮起來照得街道泛起牛皮色。青峰空著的手摟著黃瀨的肩，兩人緩步走在商店街的人行道上，雪已經不下了，收起的傘正滴著融掉的雪水。

「晚餐呢？」青峰問，看著黃瀨。

黃瀨抬起頭思索一陣子，他瞬間笑起來，拿起手中那袋食材。

「你最愛的漢堡和我最愛的奶油焗烤洋蔥湯！」

「真棒，就這麼辦吧。」

東京的初雪，兩人的日子，屬於他們的回憶仍舊繼續創造著。

 

End.


End file.
